KnivesxMeryl Drabbles
by tdacallie
Summary: A series of drabbles linking Knives and Meryl together. I wrote them out of pure boredom. RATING CHANGE DUE TO LANGUAGE!
1. Hell

**Hell**

teardropangel

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything, least of all Trigun.

He was dead.

Yes, that half-wit brother of his had finally erected the nerve to finish him off. He would have congratulated his brother if not for his dilemma.

He was in hell.

The pain was sharp and constant. His mind simply refused on its own accord not to slip away into oblivion.

He commanded his eyes to open, and after a few moments of obstinate dissension, the muscles there obeyed his order. His cold blues eys met those of a woman's. The purple eyes-_human eyes_-hovered over him.

"So, you're finally awake, are you?"

Yes, Knives firmly decided, he was definately in hell.


	2. Brother

**Brother**

teardropdangel

Disclaimer: Right, this again. I DO NOT OWN TRIGUN.

There was a smile on his face, bright and cheerful. It was a mask hard at work.

"So, how's it going Knives?" The question was presented in a loud, happy tone.

Knives glared at his twin from the bed he was confined to. "Idiot, there's no need for pretenses. Your spiders aren't here."

"Oh, come on. There's no need to be grumpy." The smile remained, although his brother's voice did lower in volume. "I know I shot you"-_Knives made a indistiguihable sound_-"but really, we can make it through this."

"Why?"

Vash gave him a carefully blank look.

"Why?"

The smile had completely disappeared.

"Why didn't you just kill me?"

Vash just stared back at him.

"Answer me, damn you!"

"Because I made a promise," came the quiet reply. "And I always keep my promises."

With that said, Vash made his way to the door. "Oh, and Knives? If you hurt my friends, I _will_ finish the job." He turned away. "And that is a promise."


	3. Spider

**Spider**

teardropdangel

Disclaimer: Ummm...nah-uh. I dun own anything.

Spiders.

There were two of them. The tall, loud one irritated him. The short, ornery one frightened him.

Though he would never admit it to another soul.

He'd thrown his bowl of soup at her this afternoon in vexation. He'd expected the woman to throw a fit.

_Or to throw it back at him._

Instead, she smiled and said, "He still loves you," and walked out of the room.

Scary.


	4. Obstinacy

**Obstinacy**

teardropdangel

Disclaimer: Yea, right. Sure, I haven't even gotten my driver's license, so lay off. I don't own Trigun.

After several hours of painstakingly observing his subject, Knives had come the conclusion:

The ceiling was blue.

Not only was it a light blue, but there were exactly one thousand and thirty tiny holes that left spots of black on the otherwise solid blue ceiling.

The ceiling was indeed blue.

"KNIVES! What are you doing on the floor?"

Knives shifted uncomfortably on the floor of his room, cursing his luck that the short human had found him.

"Were you actually stupid enough to try to walk?"

He couldn't decide which was more demeaning: a human calling into question his intelligence or the fact that she was right.

She sighed. "I'll go get Vash to help me lift you." She shook her head and mumbled, "Just like Vash."

Knives felt that last comment had been a rather unnecessary insult.


	5. Dare to Decline to Aquiese?

**Dare to Decline to Acquiese?**

teardropdangel

Disclaimer//points finger at all/ Pay homage to Mr. Yasuhiro Nightow. That's right, go on.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I love reviews. They keep my lazy butt working.

The glaring match had been well underway for several minutes. Although, it wasn't so much as a glaring match as it was the human woman's pitiful attempt to intimidate him.

"Just eat the damn food, Knives!"

He snarled. "I do not take commands from anyone, let alone a female human. Besides, you're cooking tastes like shit."

She growled, and he was quietly impressed by the sound. "Your body needs the nutrition. Do you want to die?"

"Perhaps I do, little spider."

She glared at him. "That's just selfish."

"Fuck off."

Meryl had had enough. "You will eat! Even if I have to stuff the food down your throat, psychopath!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'd like to see you try, bitch."

Tense moments passed before threw her hands up in frustration. "Fine!"

His lips twisted in a smug smirk. Humans. They were too easy.

"I'll have Vash take care of you from now on," she gritted out. And found the utmost pleasure in seeing him blanch.

He grimaced. "Spider, that was low."

There were no more arguments over food after that.


	6. Murderous Intent

**Murderous Intent**

teardropdangel

Today was the day he'd finally get his revenge. He'd kept his progress a secret. Never letting Vash and his pet humans know. He'd finally recovered.

And his first order of business was to kill that loud mouth woman.

Today was going to be a grand day.

The door to his room opened, revealing the bitchy spider along with his breakfast on a tray.

"Morning, Knives."

She set the tray of food on the night stand near his bed and went to window.

That's when he finally noticed. As the short, female opened the window, he momentarily forgot his plan.

The woman had seemed to have forgotten to dress properly. In place of her usual attire was a white sleevless shirt and a skirt. Her tights had disappeared.

"Where the hell is the rest of your clothes, spider?" he demanded.

She frowned, and that ever ready temper of hers flared. "What's that supposed to mean? It's nearly ninety degrees out."

She stalked out of the room, very much alive, slamming the door behind her, and leaving a very disturbed Knives in her wake.


	7. Dreams

**Dreams**

teardropdangel

_Disclaimer: This again...what's with the torture, huh? Must you force me to repeatedly make it known that I do not own Trigun /runs off to therepy/_

_A/N: Just if anyone wants to know: the quote comes out of episode 17._

He was afraid to sleep.

He was the master of the superior facade, surpassing even Vash's cheery mask. He was the epitome of control. Master of the Gun-Ho-Guns.

When he slept, he was Knives, master of none.

When he slept, he was Knives, the part-plant, part-human child who foolishly fantasized about an Eden where the humans trash resided.

When he slept, he dreamt of an innocence lost.

_"Vash, do you think I'll be eaten too someday?"_

When he slept, he dreamt of a monster.


	8. Foiled Yet Again

**Foiled Yet Again**

teardropdangel

Disclaimer: Look, I'd rather not waste my time in court. Here's a bit of advice though: I'm poor, okay? Don't let the fake Gucci sunglasses fool ya.

A/N: Yeah, I know. I'm starting to exceed the drabble format. I just find it really hard to limit my self to 100 words. sighs Guess the title doesn't fit the fic much any more, huh?

He was prepared this time. There would be no failure. The incident that morning had been shoved to the deep recesses of his mind.

Prompt as always, the short spider enter his room without so much as a knock with a platter of food for dinner.

She was wearing that outfit again, the outfit that wasn't really an outfit from his point of view. It covered nothing at all. _Humans_.

"Here's dinner, Knives. And please don't trip over yourself with expressions of gratitude-"

He wanted to applaud himself. Reflexes still sharp, he had managed to wrap his hand around her throat and pin her to the nearest wall in under five seconds.

He smiled.

"I'm really going to enjoy-" He stopped.

Blinked.

Twice.

_Hard_.

For pointed directly in his face were two silver derringers.

"I suggest you put me down, Knives."

Another blink. But the hold on her neck slackened.

She glared at him before she left. He merely looked her over. Skirt, sleeveless shirt, and all.

One thought ran through his head.

_Where the hell had she hidden the guns?_


	9. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

teardropdangel

Disclaimer: Really I don't own Trigun. Wanna have a great laugh and check out how much money I've got on my debit card? Really, it's a hoot.

Wasn't it enough that Vash had come in to chastise him after learning of the incident with the short human? No, Vash was really a sadist underneath all those cheery smiles and speeches of love and peace. Inside, Vash was evil.

That next evening, he sent the tall human in. She sported a smile that nauseated him.

"Good morning, Mr. Knives. It's such a wonderful day, isn't it? Even though it still very hot."

He merely glared.

"Oh, look what I've got, Mr. Knives. I got some soup for you."

Glare.

"Do you need me to help you to eat? I could you know-'

"Where is the bitchy one?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean Meryl" She frowned slightly. "That's not a very nice think to say, Mr.-"

"Where is she, human? I will only ask once more."

The frown smoothed out a bit. "Oh, Meryl had to go out."

_Idiot_. An eyebrow twitched. "Where?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. Mr. Vash was very secretive about the whole thing."

The edges of his lips tightened. "Oh, was he?"

She smiled at him. "Oh, yeah. He wanted their first date to be absolutely perfect." She held the spoon up to him. "Here you go."


End file.
